squadsbbpartiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 5: Twinnies
Name: '''Big Brother: Twinnies '''Location: '''Dixie's House '''Planner: '''Sophie/Everyone '''Winner: '''Homeria '''Runner-Up: '''Becky '''Previous: '''Hunties Vs. Thotties '''Next: '''BB6 '''Big Brother 5: Twinnies '''was the fifth game of BB in the "Squad's BB Parties" series. After much consideration, BB5 was decided to be an interactive game, with everyone giving their input. BB5, along with BB1 and somewhat BB3, joined an elite groups of "flopped" games, for everyone lost interest after like 4 minutes basically. Pairs This season featured pairs, which is literally players playing in pairs. The pairs were changed many times, but the final pairs were as followed. (A '''bolded pair indicates an original pair. An italicized pair indicates a pair that was not present.) *'Jake and Homeria' *Dixie and Sophie *Chris and Lucy *Lola and Becky *Claire and Ava *''Allanah and Caitriona '' Summary OOFa! What a mess this game was! The first HOH competition was announced to be a cupcake decorating competition. With the pair of Becky and Lola winning, they became the HOH's of the week. They decided to put the pairs of Chris and Lucy and Sophie and Dixie on the block. At the veto competition, Red Light, Green Light, Chris won the power of veto and took himself off the block. With only 2 possible replacement nominees, Homeria went up, jeapordizing the future of Team Jipped already. By a vote of 3-0, Lucy was the first evicted player of the game. The next competition was announced to be a race to DTS. Houseguests began at a marked point and had to buy "a mexican pastry" and "stale candy" before returning to Dixie's house. Although Team Jipped was the first to return by a good 3 minutes, it was announced that their pastry wasn't actually a pastry, and Sophie and Dixie won HOH. They put up Becky and Lola and Chris and Claire, and BLola won the Battle of the Block competition, which was to list as many Nick/Disney shows you could. After that, Sophie scandolously won the Veto competition, " Draw Caitriona with your Mouth", and decided not to use the veto. After this time, Team Jipped gave Chris their word that they would not vote to evict him. At the eviction, the vote was announced to be a 2-2 tie. The HOH's, Dixie and Sophie, broke the tie and evicted Chris. Being the first time he was evicted from a BB game, Chris finally got to experience a shit fit, and went "awf" on every player, calling Sophie a "floater" and telling Dixie that she was "everyone's target". The next HOH comp was a pumpkin carving contest, and even though their carving skills were a solid B-, Dixie and Sophie once again won HOH because they did the stereotypical "Pumpkin Throwing Up" pumpkin. They put up Lola and Jake, and Becky won the veto in "Guess beyoncevevo's Follower Count". A plan was set in motion to backdoor Dixie, with Becky using the veto on Lola and naming her as the replacement. At the veto ceremony, Becky used the veto on Lola, but then remembered that Dixie was literally the HOH, and the only nominee was Homeria. In a tragic turn of events, Team Jipped was seperated, and Jake was evicted. The final HOH comp was to make a skit with another person, based on a "Mexican Soap Opera". Knowing that Jake and Chris would be bitter, Lucy was announced as the judge. It was also announced that this was actually an eviction comp, and the worst pair would be automatically evicted. After Becky and Homeria brought an amazing acting job, and Sophie and Claire did a great comedic skit, it was inevitable that Lola and Dixie would be evicted; but alas, Lucy evicted Clophie. By this point, it was obvious this game wasn't going anywhere and everyone was over it, so everyone just voted Homeria the winner, with Becky runner up, Dixie in third, and Lola in fourth. Category:Games